


For Him

by 8ats



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some bill possessed stan stancest Kind Of smut under the cut !! please enjoy i havent written much recently, and i might finish it if people like it enough !!<br/>content warnings for incest, possession, and slight dubious consent. i use this ship to cope so please keep that in mind and respect that when reading this fic. i dont condone irl incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

It wasn’t very long since the kids had left for the rest of the year, and that the two brothers were happily together again and sailing away, far and deep into the atlantic ocean - far away from any other people, phone services (although admittedly there was a wireless router because they probably couldn’t stand not knowing recent news/weather and so forth), but for the most part it was just the two older men. It was really relaxing, it was only a couple of days passing by but the other two talked until they passed out and laughed until the sun rose. They shared awkward looks, rose dusted cheeks, some more-than-nervous laughter, but hadn’t actually bothered expressing their mutual feelings again (they had been established in the past, but with everything that happened it was difficult to bring back up). There was a morning that Stan slept in a bit longer than he usually would - Ford shoos the thought away because hey, he’s probably catching up on sleep, the two have worn themselves out stumbling over words and stories and general catching up !! But if it doesn’t make him curious he’d be lying.

“You…” He mutters, battling the dream demon inside of his mind. “We erased you. I sacrificed my entire life all because of you !! My memories, the kids !!! You tried ending the world, Bill, why on earth do you think returning to the open confines of my mind would be any bit a good idea?!” He’s yelling, although since this is taking place in a dream the most he’s doing in real life is tossing and turning, sweating some.  
“I still have my ways of being able to trick, decieve, manipulate…. You get the gist ! The point is, I can finally get back to where I left off!” His laughter follows - god, the sound of it honestly stings to the point where his cringe followed through to him in person. Yuck.

“Oh, right !! Like I’ll let anybody get hurt by you again! I’ll erase my memory thousands of times and wind up like McGucket before I let you hurt anyone on this planet!!”

Bill was laughing. It isn’t a good sign when you can’t intimidate him with something that had him begging and on his knees the last time.  
Stan shoots awake, breathing heavily and grabbing his forehead, but before he can regain his composure and really process what happened Bill’s cat-like eyes fill the space where Stan’s once were. The power again felt overbearingly nice… He laughs aloud and quickly gets as close to Ford as he can - he runs out of their bedroom, up the stairs, and meets eyes with Ford.  
Both of them are visible, across from each other on the Stan-O-War II, both glaring each other down and Ford’s eyes beginning to tear up. It’s over.

“Relax, Sixer !!! Look, it’s your old buddy BILL!” He yells, laughing again and swinging the body around as if it were nothing more than a pile of meat covering a few bones - he smacks his (Stan’s) face, and is soon beating the shit out of himself. Ford runs over to intervene, and Bill only overpowers him and tackles him to the floor of the boat.

“This isn’t going to happen all over again ! I’m not going to let it, Bill!!” Ford yells, kicking and wrestling with the other, who… seems a bit more weak than Stan actually is, so he’s suddenly kind of peculiar about it.  
“If it’s any consolation, Fordsy, I’m not interested in the apocalypse as much as I am picking up where you and I left off!”

He stops in his tracks and loses his grip on reality for a moment, and it’s enough to let Bill use Stan’s body as a means of pinning the other down.

“Let’s be real, you know how much I liked you back then. You did my bidding for years !! Your ‘life’s work’ was just a portal to let me into a pathetic crumbling dimension !!” He laughs, but he quiets down shortly after because he’s sure Ford’s tired of hearing it all. “…Anyways, I return in a fit of feelings, and I want to see what I can do to milk a reaction out of you…” His eyes go half lidded, and, remember - he’s using Stan’s body. Ford is all sorts of embarrassed and flushed, trying to wriggle away, out of the grip, but truth be known he isn’t putting his entire efforts into it - he’s oddly enjoying it and he wants to find out what exactly the other has in mind, even though there’s more risk than is worthy.


End file.
